


SPN Challenge:- Holding on Tight

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [82]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weekly Drabble Challenge, Word:- Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- Earth.Dean senses that it's the end for himself and Sam. This time for good.
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	SPN Challenge:- Holding on Tight

Dean could feel it slithering through his veins like poison; the realization that the end was near.  
The chill that gripped him was unlike any he'd experienced before, it perfumed of finality. No handy resurrections, no supernatural beings coming to their rescue. This time it was real. For him…and Sam, it was over.

Although Dean was ready to run the final mile, he wasn't happy that his little brother's destiny was linked to his own.  
He'd have wanted Sam to have that white-picket-fence life he'd once yearned for; to be able to stand up in court as a lawyer and defend an innocent with all the passion and empathy he was capable of, even if Sam had sworn multiple times that he was perfectly happy hunting.

Dean sighed. In any case, it made no difference.  
He and Sam were linked in death as they had been in life, Dean was ready to accept it now.  
They shared a bond nothing could tear asunder. The old cliché of two sides of the same coin might be outdated but it fitted like a glove.

:

"You thinking deep thoughts there, Dean?" Sam asked as he came into the room.

"C'mon, you know I don't do deep thinking, Sammy. I leave the brooding to you."

Sam gave a wry huff. "There's nobody on Earth who knows you as I do, dude. So shelve the bullshit."

:

Dean stared up at his brother for a long moment, then got to his feet and pulled him into a hug.

"You scared, Sammy? "

"How can I be, if you're by my side? As long as you're around nothing bad's gonna happen to me." 

Dean didn't reply, he only held on even tighter to his sibling.


End file.
